Eclipsing's Prophecy
Chapter 1: Breathing heavily, she made her way lumbering through the forgotten two-leg place. Angling her ears, she heard the scuffling of a rat searching through two-leg junk, also known as trash. "Mangy critters", she huffed. She had been living there for ages, since the time of the Great War where Scourge, his minions, and TigerStar attacked all four of the great clans. Continuing to lumber boredly through the forgotten area, she caught the scent of another feline. Someone was watching her. Whipping around, she faced the cat, but there was no one, just a shadow lining the side of a brick wall. Suddenly, at rapid speed, something or someone came tumbling into her, completely knocking her off balance. Hissing in fury, she flipped her corpse sending the stranger under her. "Ahh, get off me!!!!" "Says the one who attacked me first!', she hissed. A small black cat,smelling of a female, having floe-like eyes, and a small form had attacked her! Awkwardely moving off of the attacker, she stood her ground. "How dare you attack me! You mangy feline!", she hissed in rage. "Umm, sorry...", the small cat spoke. Turning away, she made her way out of the proximity of this attacked. "Hey, wait!", the strange feline called after her". Growling, she turned, facing the cat. "What?", she hissed in agitation. "I never got your name", the unknown she-cat spoke. "Why do you want to know my name?", she hissed in agitation. "Well, I ju-.." She choked up her words. "I need someone to-, to- ta- -ke, care of me.." Growling in rage, she leapt forward facing the annoying cat. "I need nothing of you", she snarled. " You can take care of yourself", she hissed. Cowering, the feline backed away, tail completely between her legs. "Look, I'm sorry", she spoke. " I was abandoned by my clan, accused of being a liar, and", her words choked again. "I'm Musoka", she spoke, chest puffing out. Turning, she somehow recongnized that name. "Musoka?", she spoke, words flowing out in complete shock. Chapter 2: Somehow she felt as if she knew this cat, as if she were familiar... "I'm Eclipse", she spoke. Musoka continued to have a confused look plastered on her visage, whiskers twitching slightly. "Follow me", Eclipse spoke. She bounded off out of the two-leg place making way for the outback. "Wait up", Musoka yowled, struggling to catch her breath. Eclipse skidded off to a sudden stop, not even heaving out breath constantly. She heard something. Turning her head, she saw the skiddering of a mouse in the underbrush. Musoka crouched, tail round the back of her legs. Creeping on it swiftly, she lunged, paws outstretched. She landed on it's neck, snapping it in an instance. "How'd you do that?", Eclipse asked, shocked. "Used to be a clanner", Musoka said. "What clan were you in?", Eclipse asked. "ShadowClan, the clan of dead souls... I wanted to be in ThunderClan, but they didn't accept me..." Dipping her head in sorrow, she took a bite of the mouse. "Who was your leader", Eclipse asked. "RowanStar", Musoka replied. Turning her head, she looked like a paranoid. "How do you know so much about leaders and clans?", Musoka questioned, tail twitching curiously. "I used to be in one. It was called TaintedClan. The leader's name was TornStar", she said. "We were in a war with Scourge and his blood-thirstiest minions, and-", she paused, struck by greif. "Don't worry, I understand", Musoka said, a sad glint in her eyes. "So... Do you want any morsels of the mice? "No", Eclipse replied, still staring at her paws. Sighing, Eclipse nudged her way to the ground, paws sprawled out, head down. Musoka did the same, still staring at Eclipse with her curious look. Chapter 3: Eclipse padded into Shivver,along with her soon to be warriors trailing behind her. "Eclipse" Musoka spoke, her ears twitching , her eyes blazing like wild firein excitment. "What?" Eclipse replied in annoyance. "I want to sparr you." Musoka replied, her continuing to blaze like murder. "Alright, don't get too confident." Eclipse replied playfully. Musoka nodded. "You first." Musoka spoke. Eclipse staggered to her paws, the crowd of warriors cheering and gathering behind her. Eclipse felt like she was upside down, scared she was going to loose. She shook her head. Eclipse vaulted at Musoka, inserting her giant canines in a maniacal manner. Musoka yowled, and started tearing at her stomach, clearly struggling to release herself from the death grip. Eclipse raked her teeth up, tearing flesh, suddenly yanking her teeth out, removing Musoka's on the outerside portion of her throat. A stream of blood exuded from Musoka's throat, warriors gasping at the sudden violence.Cheering on, the warriors gasped as Musoka fell to the floor, breathing heavily. Eclipse clamped her jaws around Musoka's throat, her head thrashing wildly, as she fastened her grip, and flung Musoka to the other side of of the proximity. Musoka landed on the side of the ice shattering it under her weight, sliding through the fragmentized ice. Suddenly, Eclipse's mind twisted. She gasped and ran toward Musoka, her teeth clamping around at Musoka's scruff. Eclipse struggled to pull Musoka from the ice, but she slid in, falling into the cold icy water. Musoka sank, her paws before her, eyes closed, completely unconcious.Eclipse convulsed, scrambling to her paws in horror. She looked to her left, seeing Musoka sound asleep in the soft leaves lining her nest. "No, I won't let that happen", Eclipse spoke in a quivering voice filled with utter horror. Suddenly, words boomed in her head. The voice of TornStar overtaking her."Two warriors clash in battle, ice cold as chill, the death rising"... The prophecy had been given. Her mind swirled, the words flying around like a tornado. "NO!" Eclipse howled,collapsing unconscious at the sudden shock. Musoka awoke, scrambling to her paws, eyes wide in horror. She rushed to Eclipse, her heart pounding in her chest, staring at her.